


Terms of Surrender

by Cantatrice18



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Internal Monologue, Power Dynamics, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Ulfric imagines what he will do with Elisif once the war is won. Elisif guesses his desires, and does not intend to submit to them.Takes place during "Season Unending".
Relationships: Elisif the Fair/Ulfric Stormcloak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Terms of Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This story does contain references to impending dub-con/non-con.

_You should be pleased, Elisif. You've done well for yourself as the Empire's pet Jarl. But beware - the Empire's loyalty is fickle. They will tire of this war, and then I will be the one dictating terms to you."_

...

Ulfric would have her. The sight of her across the pathetic “negotiating table” drove home his desire to own her. Not keep her, mind – she would never be his High Queen. But the night after he triumphed over the Empire he would enjoy her in her own bedroom at the Blue Palace. It would be his crowning achievement, his last revenge over Torygg. First he’d taken the High King’s life, then his crown, and finally his pretty little wife. Though, when it came to Elisif, Torygg had always been reluctant to show his affection. She hadn’t been his . . . type. There was a good chance the man had never even done his duty by her, and the thought sent a shiver of anticipation through Ulfric’s heart. He would be the first to claim her, to leave his mark on her. He would have her begging him for mercy on her hands and knees before he was through. It was just a matter of time. 

...  
...  
...

Elisif knew he wanted her. She did not have to be experienced in the ways of love to recognize the animal lust in a man’s eyes. He desired her and intended to have her, whether by her leave or by force. The idea of Ulfric owning her left her sickened. He was a monster, a killer. He had murdered her husband in front of her very eyes. Just thinking of him . . . _on_ her . . . made her shiver. Thanks to Torygg’s kindness she had never been forced to accept a man into her bed. Torygg’s interests had lain elsewhere, allowing her to spend her nights alone. She did not intend to give up that privilege easily, not where Ulfric was concerned. She would rather die than let him touch her, of that she was certain. But no matter. The war would be won sooner or later, and she would see Ulfric’s body drawn and quartered. It was just a matter of time.


End file.
